supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Reed Lambert Family/Transcript
Revolving Line of the Credit Submission Reel Amy:Hi Im Amy and we are the Reed Lambert Family and I got 3 Children,Emily is 7 but shes truning 8 in couple of days and the twin boys Ben and Jonathan are 5,Emily is really is Angelic but the boys is just devils,They said tons of Bad words Ben: Suck my balls! Amy:HEY DONT SAY THAT WORD Amy: they were both kicked out of kindergarten Arrival Observation Begins Stella:As I begin my Observation when Emily is watching Tangled The Series but the Boys want to watch Teen Titans Go Ben:Emily can you let us watch Teen Titans Go Please Emily:No Im watching Tangled The Series Johnathon:GIVE US THE REMOTE WE WANT TO WATCH TEEENN TITTTAAANNNSSSS GOOOOOO, you faggot! Emily:Mum The Boys asked me to watch Teen Titans Go Amy:Boys Shes watching Tangled The Series Not Teen Titans Go! So find something else to do. How about go and read a book? Ben:NO WE WANT TO WATCH TEEN TITANS GOOOOOO! SMELLY fucking pussy! Amy:Later,Your sister don't Like Teen Titans Go Ben: I don't fucking care what she doesn't like, you donkey-shit! Boys Sneak to Amy's bedroom and watch Teen Titans Go Episode "Staff Meeting" on her TV Lunchtime Stella:At Lunchtime the boys are copying the bad actions Ben:I Need a Poo Poo, you dickhead! Amy:HEY,Don't use these words at the table that's disrespectful talk is holding her Elena Wand Amy:Here is your sippy cup and Ben don't say that word ever again, If you said that word Your Rhonda Plush will be in Toy Jail Ben: Poo Poo shithead! Puts Ben's Rhonda Plush in Toy Jail Ben:I WANT RHONDA PLUSHHHHHH BACKKKKKKKK! you are such a dipshit!!!! Amy:No, don't say those words anymore. Playing Outside Stella:After Lunch,Mum wanted the Kids to play outside but the Boys are watching Top Wing on TV Amy: Why don't you go play outside instead of watching TV? Johnathan:NO MUMMY WE ARE WATCHING TOP WING Ben:AND TEEN TITANS GO TOO, faggot! Turns the TV off Ben:PUT IT BACK ONNNNN YOU IDIOT, you fuck-nugget! Amy:HEY do not CALL ME NAMES Puts Bens Teen Titans Go Robin Plush in Toy Jail Amy:Go outside and play and you can have your Robin Plush Back Talk with Amy Dinnertime Johnathan:MUMMY WE WANT CHESSE BURGERSSS Amy:No we are having Cheese Pie with Vegetables Ben:WE HATE CHEESE PIE WE WANT CHEESE BURGERS NOW YOU faggot! Amy:HEY DONT SAY THAT NAUGHTY WORD IN THIS HOUSE Puts Bens Avengers Headphones in Toy Jail Amy:We have to have a healthy Meal,Ok Johnathan:Cheese Pie tastes like donkey shit Puts Johnathan Captain America Action Figure in Toy Jail Bedtime Stella:The Thing ive noticed when it comes to bedtime is the Boys are eating sugary snacks and drink out of Sippy cups Parent Meeting House Rules/Reward System Naughty Chair Stella:After I've laid down the rules when the Boys Started to misbehave Emily:I Want a Unicorn Themed for my Birthday tomorrow Ben:Yucky No WE WANT TEEN TITANS GO AS A THEMMMEEE Johnathan:YES Amy:NO Emily had chosen Unicorn as the Theme, NOT TEEN TITANS GO OR TOP WING! It is her decision, not yours. Ben:CHANGE THE THEME YOU dipshit! (Ben hits Emily in the jaw) Amy:HEY EMILY CHOSEN UNICORN AS A THEME NOT TEEN TITANS GO. This is your warning. If you complain about it, you will go to the naughty chair. Understand? Ben: Fuck stupid unicorns, nut-sack! Amy: alright, that does it! NOW YOU WILL GO sit in THE NAUGHTY Chair Puts Ben in the blue Naughty Chair Amy:STAY HERE FOR 5 MINUTES YOUNG MAN Puts Bens Lighting Mcqueen die cast Toy in Toy Jail escapes and go to his bedroom and watches Top Wing Penny rocks the road wing on TV Amy:No we are not watching Top Wing Now you need to do your Discipline Ben: Piss off, you cum-sucking bitch!!!! Puts Ben back in the Naughty Chair and Put Bens Rod Plush in Toy Jail Jonathan:Unicorns are not real, you queer! Emily:Mum Jonathan told me that Unicorns are not real Jonathan: Donkey-raping shit-eater! (bites Emily) Puts Jonathan in the red Naughty chair and Puts One of his Top Wing toys in Toy Jail Minutes Later Amy:Ben You been placed here because you are moaning about the theme and swearing,Its Emily's choice not yours,What you need to say? Ben:Sorry Amy:Thank You Amy:Jonathan You been placed here because you told Emily That Unicorns are not real and swearing and then biting her and that's hurtful,What you need to say Jonathan:Sorry Amy:Thank You Trying New Foods Stella:What are you doing? Amy:Making the Dinner,Im Making Taco with Chicken and Salad Ben;NO WE WANT CHEESE PIZZA Amy:You're not getting that for dinner.You're having chicken taco with lettuce Jonathan:WE HATE LETTUCE it tastes like dog shit Amy:We Have to try something Healthy,Ok we can have Pizza Another Day,Ok Minutes Later Amy:Please Take another Bite of the Taco Ben: NO WAY Stella:Emily got her thinking cap on and shes the first one to leave Amy:Take another bite or else your Cyborg Plush is going, Do You Understand? Ben: NO! Leave me alone, you shit-faced cockmaster! Amy:That's it your Cyborg Plush is going and you are not leaving Until you finish that Taco Puts Bens Cyborg Plush in Toy Jail Ben: I don't fucking Care you eats some of his Taco Amy:Good boy,Ben this your last chance to eat your Taco if you don't you will be head straight to Bed and you will lose your TV Time,Ok Ben;Im Done, faggot Why don't you do yourself a favor and eat penguin shit (Ben throws his plate onto the floor) Amy:That's it you're done,You gonna go to bed early tonight and every night the whole of next week Stella:Emily and Jonathan is staying up and hes lost that Privilege tonight Amy:Ok Cries Amy: Benjamin, shut up!!! Stella: Let me take care of this, Amy. As for you Ben, since you wasted a perfectly good dinner and swore at your mother, you lost free time tonight and you will go to bed early tonight and and every night for the rest of the week. Now go and get yourself ready for bed. Trash Talk Goodbye Sippy Cup Stella: I want to move Ben and Jonathan from their sippy cups their are 5 years old they dont need them anymore. So I brought some teen titans cups for them. Ben and Jonathan: We want out sippy cups. Amy: Ben and Jonathan Me and dad are getting ridy of the sippy cups because your big boys now and you don’t need them anymore. Stella: Then when Ben and Jonathan hears we were getting of the sippy cups they threw a fit of rage. Amy: If you don’t give up your sippy cups you are going straight to the naughty chair. Ben and Jonathan:No we want to keep our sippy cups. Hits their mother. Reed: That is it you two are going to the naughty chair for 5 minutes. Amy:throws their sippy cups in the garbage. 5 minutes later Reed: You were placed on the naughty chair for hitting your mother and for refusing to give up the sippy cup and I need you to apologize to your mother and I. Ben and Jonathan Sorry Mom and Sorry DaD. Reed: Thank you Amy:Are you guys ready to start your new big boy cups?. Ben and Jonathan: Yes Emily's 8th Birthday Party Stella:Later on When Emily turned 8 she chosen a Unicorn themed Party see Emily Dressed up as a Unicorn Princess, With Long Sleeved white dress, Pink Streaks in her Hair and Sparkly Pink Shoes hear Clam Peaceful Music playing in the background the Buffet We see Jam Tarts, Marshmallow Sandwiches, Berry Salad, Fairy Kebab Wands, Princess crowns Biscuits, Carrot Sticks, Bubblegum Cupcakes, Tubs of Cotton Candy,Jelly Beans and Skittles Mix, ice cream, Unicorn Birthday Cake (on the favors table, we see unicorn poop, tubs of unicorn slime, bags of unicorn farts) the Refreshments Drink Theres Rasberry Lemonade,Cotton candy Punch and ice cold water Amy:Boys It will be no Teen Titans Go or Top Wing Today Jonathan:WE WANT TEEN TITANS GO AND TOP WING AS A Theme, you pig-fucker!!!! Amy:No Boys Theres no Teen Titans go or Top Wing Emily has chosen a Unicorn Themed so Deal with it Ben:Ok, you donkey raping shit-eater! Stella:Emily's Friends from School and Yoga club came to the party, So Mum got some surprises for her Amy:Ok we got a Real Unicorn and the Unicorn Princess Coming in,While they got the stage set up in the garden for the show why don't you help yourself to some refreshments Emily:Ok and then I can open my presents Amy:Yes of course Ben:John if we change the theme to Teen Titans Go and then Emily will be so Mad at Us for changing the music. But it will be worth it. Emily:(Opened her Present from Jodie,One of her Friends) Wow Tangled The Series Rapunzel Doll and some Unicorn Stickers,Thanks Jodie Amy:What other Presents you got? Emily:Yes I got Admission to the Local Zoo,Unicorn Headphones and iPad Cover,My Little Pony Playpack and Pinkie Pie Pop Vinyl and Tangled The Series Queen for a Day DVD...and a coupon good for one rim job Changed from Clam Relaxing music to Teen Titans Go Theme Song Amy:Who Changed the Music? Ben:TEEN TITANS GO ROCKS, you shit-nugget Emily:I Don't want it at my Party Thank You Changed back to Clam Relaxing Music Amy:NOW STAY HERE FOR 5 MINUTES YOUNG MAN Puts Ben's Top Wing Book in Toy Jail Changed from Clam Relaxing Music to The Top Wing Theme Song Ben:Ha Ha Ha Ive changed the music, so suck my balls Amy:HEY don't CHANGE THE MUSIC AND NOW STAY ON THIS NAUGHTY chair OK? AND don't MOVE Puts Bens Batman Action Figure in Toy Jail and Amy Puts the Music back to Clam Relaxing Music Amy:Ok Everyone gather around its showtime and her Guests went outside Amy:And Not You Boys Ben:NO WE WANT TO SEE THE SHOOOOOOWWWWWWWW, you filthy skank bitch! Amy:No After the Party is over you will write me a 200 Word Essay including Based the error of your Ways Ben:WE WANT TEEEEENNNN TITTTTAAANNNNSSSS GOOOOOO ASSSS A THEMMMMEEE, you whore Amy:No Im not changing the theme,You gonna learn and deal with these things,Ok Ben: Never! Go fuck Yourself Takes the Music System Outside so that Ben and Johnathon won't change the music Escapes and went outside and changed the music to the Top Wing Theme Song Amy:Ive told you to stay on the naughty chair and you are gonna stay for much longer now Jonathan: Bring it on, queer bait Puts Clam Relaxing Music back on Puts Jonathan Back on the Naughty Chair and puts Johnathon's iPad in Toy Jail Party Aftermath Amy:Ben You have to stay in your Room and Jonathan You will be in my Bedroom and you have to write me a Essay Including the Based the error of your Ways about what you did is very Rude Ben:OK, ya dirty whore Amy:DONT BE CHEEKY AND RUDE,OK Amy:Aunt Jodie can you keep an eye out Aunt Jodie:Ok Starts Writing His Essay Under Amy's Supervision and Jonathan is writing his Essay Under Stella's Supervision Essay Said "I Wanna see Emily cry like a stupid lame old Idiot. Emily really fucking deserved it, she is a stupid and sissy crybaby and a fugly slut. So Jack off you two-timing pussy Or I will kick you real extra hard in the bollocks. Suck my fucking balls." Essay Said "Teen Titans GO is way 100 times Better than that stupid, dumb, lame old shitty Unicorn crap. Stupid Emily is a crybaby, a queer, a faggot and a dirty bitch who thinks that stupid lame-ass unicorns are real. Well, she can take that unicorn's motherfucking horn and shove it right up her fucking pussy. All the unicorns are now extinct thanks to the great mighty King Godzilla who came to Unicorn Island then burned it down to the ground, and crushed them all to death with his giant-ass foot, and all that was left of them were some blood and some guts! I am sorry that I am not sorry. I am sure damn glad we wrecked that stupid girly birthday party and ruined Emily's fucking life. Unicorns do not exist, you stupid, donkey-raping shit eaters." read the essay and rub them out with the rubber eraser Jonathan: You said 200 words, and I did 200 words. Amy: Start Over. And don't you dare write any bad words. Special Adventure Book Stella:Now Before I leave,Emily never got to spend time with her mother because shes so busy dealing with the Boys Behavior, I Know Emily Loves Princess so I made this Special Adventure Book Stella:Ok You are gonna read this book to Emily about what her Big Surprise is,Ok,Its gonna be around September or October Time,Ok Amy:Emily come here I wanna show you something special,Ok is holding Pinkie Pie plush and Rapunzel Plush Amy:Let's Read a Book,Ok,Its Special,and don't Turn the pages until I've asked you to and read carefully through the words,Ok,It's called Princess Emily's Special Adventure Stella Leaves for Few Days Stella:So Im gonna go for few days,Ok,Reward System,Discipline and the Trash Talk your learned,Got it Amy:Ok Stella:Ok It's your Shower time I'm off,Goodbye Emily i'll see you when I come back,Ok Off to the Good Start Ben got Sent to the Naughty Chair Emily and Mummy Time DVD Meeting Reforcements Stella:Ok Boys I Don't wanna Hear these Naughty Words,Ok,Its Not On in this house Ok Ben:Yep Jonathan:Yes Stella:And Start Treating your Mother and your Sister with Respect and Kindness,During my teaching Session,You Boys swore a lot and it made Mummy Angry,Ok,You Boys are gonna make a Start,Ok,No More Naughty WordsCategory:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties